initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution
The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution, colloquially known as the Evo or Lan Evo is a high-performance sedan manufactured by Mitsubishi Motors. There have been ten official versions to date, and the designation of each model is most commonly a roman numeral. All use two litre, turbocharged engines and four-wheel drive systems. Evo III CE9A Evo III GSR.jpg Evo III RS.jpg Evo3.jpg 37718560 1.jpg Kyoichi's Evo III (Stock).jpg Kyoichi's Evo III.jpg|Kyoichi Sudo's Evo III as it appears in the Final Stage Nogami's Evo III.jpg|Ren Nogami's Evo III as it appears in the Extra Stage Kyoichi's Evo III (Arcade).jpg Kyoichi's Evo III (Street Stage).jpg Kyoichi's Evo III (WMMT5).jpg Performance *Engine Name: 4G63 *Engine: I4 DOHC *Max power: 310/350 hp / 6250 rev / min (stock: 270 hp) *Maximum torque: 34.8 kgm / 3000 rev / min *Displacement: 1997 cc *Drivetrain: 4WD *Aspiration: Turbo *Length: 4310 mm *Height: 1420 mm *Width: 1695 mm *Weight: 1300 kg *Transmission: 5MT Evo IV CN9A Evo IV GSR.jpg Evo IV RS.jpg Seiji's Evo IV (GSR Version).jpg Seiji's Evo IV.jpg|Seiji Iwaki's Evo IV as it appears in the Second Stage Satake's Evo IV.jpg|Satake's Evo IV as it appears in the Extra Stage Seiji's Evo IV (Arcade).jpg Seiji's Evo IV (Street Stage).jpg *Engine Name: 4G63 *Engine: I4 DOHC *Max power: 300 hp / 6500 rev / min (previous 276hp) *Maximum torque: 37.3 kgm / 3000 rev / min *Displacement: 1997 cc *Type: 4WD *Aspiration: Turbo *Length: 4330 mm *Height: 1415 mm *Width: 1690 mm *Weight: 1400 kg *Transmission: 5MT Mitsubishi introduced Active Yaw Control with the Evo IV which was incorporated into the GSR model but left out of the more pure track oriented RS version. Another new piece of engineering that was introduced in the Evo IV was the twin scroll turbocharger which aided in the speed of power delivery. Evo V CP9A Evo V GSR.jpg Evo V RS.jpg Tsuchisaka Evo V (Stock).jpg Saitama Evo V.jpg Saitama Evo V (RS Version).jpg Tsuchisaka Evo V (Arcade).jpg Tsuchisaka Evo V (Street Stage).jpg Specifications *Engine Name: 4G63 *Engine: I4 DOHC *Max power: 295 hp / 6500 rev / min *Displacement: 1997 cc *Type: 4WD *Aspiration: Turbo *Length: 4350 mm *Height: 1415 mm *Width: 1770 mm *Weight: 1260 kg *Transmission: 5MT Evo VI CP9A Evo VI GSR TME SCP.jpg Evo VI GSR TME.jpg Evo VI RS TME.jpg Evo VI GSR TME (White).jpg Evo VI TME Spec 1 (White).jpg Evo VI TME Spec 2 (White).jpg Evo VI GSR TME (Premium White).jpg Tsuchisaka Evo VI (GSR with Spoiler).jpg Tsuchisaka Evo VI (RS Version).jpg Evo VI GSR TME (Wingless).jpg Evo VI RS TME (Wingless).jpg Saitama Evo VI.jpg Tsuchisaka Evo VI (Arcade).jpg Tsuchisaka Evo VI (Street Stage).jpg *Engine Name: 4G63 *Engine: I4 DOHC *Max power: 280 hp / 6500 rev / min *Max Torque: 38 kgm / 3000 rev / min *Displacement: 1997 cc *Type: 4WD *Aspiration: Turbo *Length: 4350 mm *Height: 1415 mm *Width: 1770 mm *Weight: 1280 kg *Transmission: 5MT Evo VII CT9A Evo VII GSR.jpg Evo VII RS.jpg Kobayakawa's Evo VII.jpg|Kobayakawa's Evo VII as seen in the Fifth Stage Kobayakawa's Evo VII (Arcade).jpg Technical Specs (factory stock) *Engine Name: 4G63T *Engine: Inline-4 DOHC, 16V, turbocharged and intercooled *Maximum power: 300hp/6500rpm *Maximum torque: 385 Nm/3000rpm *Displacement: 1997 cc *Type: 4WD *Aspiration: Turbo *Length: 4445 mm *Height: 1450 mm *Width: 1770 mm *Transmission: 5MT *Body kit: C-West + Creative Sports Notes *Kyoichi's Evo simply features the addition of a "misfiring system" *Seiji's Evo simply features Evo IV GSR wheels and a Monster Sports bonnet sticker *The Man in Evo V simply has his Evo equipped with Volk TE37 wheels *The Man in Evo VI uses the Tommi Makinen Limited Edition model of the Evo with its rear spoiler removed *Kobayakawa's Evo features a C-West front bumper with front canards, a Creative Sports side skirt and rear under spoiler set, a Voltex Type-4 GT Wing, Ganador mirrors, Racing Hart wheels, a Creative Sports bonnet, and a C-West carbon trunk painted in the same color as his car. Category:Cars Category:Mitsubishi